meromsoftkumagamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rina li
'''Rina li '''is an NPC and student in School Girls Simulator. Her housemate is Naomi Hasunuma and her neighbors are the Protagonist and Yukiho Tamura. She currently resides beside the arcade. Appearance Rina li has a chestnut brown ponytail with purple eyes. She has a Girl 1 model, and wears the uniform of the player's choice. In her default uniform, she wears knee-high socks. Her bag is randomized. Her hairstyle and clothing can be altered by giving her a ticket from the Clothing Store or the Hair Salon. Personality Rina li is sassy, a know it all, but is completely nice to her teachers. Routine Weekdays Rina li spawns outside her house at the start of the game. She reaches the shoe lockers at about 7:17 AM, then stands in front of the shoe lockers to change her shoes. At 7:20 AM, she goes to her seat to place her bag beside it. At about 7:30 AM, she follows a free range trip around the school. At 8:00 AM, she goes to her seat or goes to her locker (if needed), then goes to the room where the activity is held. At 8:30 AM, she follows another free range trip at the school. At 9:00 AM, she goes to her seat or the room where an activity is held. If an All School Meetings is held, she goes to the gym and stand in her place. At 9:30 AM, she follows another free range trip around the school. At 10:00 AM, she goes to her seat or the room where an activity is held. If a Physical measurement event is held, she changes to the gym uniform and stands at the Infirmary. At 10:30 AM, she follows another free range trip around the school. At 11:00 AM, she goes to her seat or the room where an activity is held. At 11:30 AM, she stops by at the Shop, the Maid Cafe, or the Burger Shop to get some food. After that she follows another free range trip. At 13:00 (1:00) PM, she goes to her seat or the room where an activity is held. At 13:30 (1:30) PM, she follows another free-range trip around the school. At 14:00 (2:00) PM, she goes to her seat or the room where an activity is held. At 14:30 (2:30) PM, a broom appears in her hands and she walks around the room, sweeping. Under mysterious circumstances, the clock resets to 14:30 even though it is supposed to be 15:00 (3:00) PM. At this point, she will walk around the school, since she has no club. At 18:00 (6:00) PM, she goes back to her seat and grabs her bag. Then, she goes to the shoe lockers. After changing, she goes to the bus stop. If she is hungry, she goes to Nene Nakasawa's store to eat. At 19:00 (7:00) PM, she goes back to the bus stop beside the sea, and rides the bus all the way back to near the school. She may wander around the town, but she never goes beyond the burger shop. At some point, she may go back to her house, change to her pajamas, and sleep. Weekends At the start of the game, Rina li goes to the bus stop, the shrine, or the mountain. If she is hungry, she may get something to eat. She stays at either location, switching locations, until 9:00 AM. At 9:00 AM, she either goes to other locations or stays in her place until 11:30 AM. At 11:30 AM, she goes and gets something to eat. After that, she goes to the sea, in which she stays there until 19:00 (7:00) PM, where she takes a bus ride to near the School. She may get something to eat, and then, wanders around the town, but never goes beyond the burger shop. At some point, she may go back to her house, change to her pajamas, and sleep. Name Rina has a lot of origins, including Sanskrit, and Hebrew. In the Sanskrit language, it means "melted, dissolved". In the Hebrew language, it means song and joy. Li is a Chinese surname meaning "Pretty, powerful". Trivia *Rina li and Daiki matubara have small letters at the beginning of their last names. Whether this was done on purpose or a typing accident is unknown. Category:Characters Category:School Girls Simulator Category:Students Category:Class 3-1 Category:Female Category:No Club